Big Brother (Letters to Dean)
by Gwynwidlen
Summary: After Dean agrees to go into the Cage in a trade for Adam, Sam has a chance to be the big brother. M


**Big Brother (Letters to Dean)**

**by Gwynwidlen**

**Summary: After Dean agrees to go into the Cage in a trade for Adam, Sam has a chance to be the big brother. M**

**A/N: This slowly turned to SamxAdam slash. I don't know how it happened.**

* * *

_Dear Dean,_

_It has been a few days since Adam came back. He's doing a lot better now. His fever has gone down and he doesn't have any infections. His wounds are bad, but it looks like he will recover although he will have scars. Most of the time he's unconscious but the times when he is awake, he stares at the walls with a blank haunted look. I've seen that look before Dean. You used to make the same expression. Adam hardly talks though. He communicates through pointing and facial expressions. I hope he'll talk soon, but I don't pressure him. I miss you Dean. You don't know how hard it is for me. I just hope I can be as good a big brother to Adam as you were to me. I love you Dean._

_Love, Sam_

* * *

Sam stopped writing and looked over at Adam. He was turning fitfully in his sleep, cheeks still red from the fever. Sam stood and took the washrag that was sitting in a bowl of ice water, wrung it out and walked over to Adam. He gently pushed him on his back, putting the cool rag on his head. He sat on the edge of the bed, feeling Adam's face. He was still warm, but no where near as bad as when he was first brought to the bunker.

* * *

Four Days Ago...

Dean and Sam had found a way to get Adam out of Hell. It was highly risky, but they were willing to try. Dean told Sam before they began that he would be the one to do it, and Sam was not allowed ot get in the way. His job was to get Adam out, even if it meant leaving Dean would be left behind. Castiel came with them, and was prepared to help, even if he couldn't work his angel mojo on the two pissed off Archangels.

If they did it correctly, hopefully they would be able to rescue Adam, without letting Lucifer or Michael free. Unfortunately, it went wrong, but not in an extremely terrible way.

Lucifer and Michael were willing to trade Adam, for one of the Winchesters. Dean looked at Sam,

"Leave." Dean said gruffly.

"But Dean..."

"NOW." Dean replied loudly. Sam was holding a bruised and bloody Adam in his arms.

"Dean," Sam started.

"Dammit Sam, I told you. If anything went wrong, _I _would handle it. Now _go._" Dean replied. He turned to the Archangels.

"Fine. Take me, and leave my brothers alone."

"Dean," It was Castiel who spoke this time. "Let me go too."

"No." he was touched by the gesture but didn't want Cas with him.

"I want to be with you. Let me go. Please Dean." Cas said. Dean shook his head, tearing up.

"Absolutely not. You're gonna stay."

"No, I am going. And you can't stop me." Cas reached out for Dean's hand and held it tight as they both fell back into the Pit. Sam sat there, alone, with an unconscious Adam. His brother was gone.

* * *

_Dear Dean,_

_It's been a month now. Adam is finally conscious most parts of the day, but he still fusses at night. He sleeps in my bed, so I can take care of him. He doesn't scream or move much when I'm there holding him. I have to feed him, bathe him and dress him, but he's going to the bathroom on his own. His fever is down and he's wounds are healing nicely. He doesn't talk yet, just a few words. He was in Hell longer than us. Not only that, he was in the Cage. I don't even want to know what his nightmares are like. They must be pretty bad. A few times, he starts screaming in the middle of the night. Really loud, gut wrenching screams. I hope he can get through this. I don't really know how to do this big brother thing. I'm trying though, because I had a great role model. I miss you Dean._

_Love, Sam_

* * *

When the screams started Sam didn't know what to do. He ran over to Adam's bed, shaking him gently awake after the screams stopped.

"Adam.. you're OK. You're safe." he said, hugging his younger brother tightly. Adam started crying on his shoulder. He wouldn't let go. Sam didn't have a problem with that. He carried Adam to his bed, because it was bigger. They got comfortable, Adam's head resting on Sam's bare chest. Sam had his arms wrapped gently around him. The screams stopped after that. He still whimpered quietly. When he did this, Sam would whisper soothingly,

"It's OK Adam. I'm here. I'll always be here."

* * *

_Dear Dean,_

_It has been three months since you've been gone. Adam is talking now. He mumbles to himself sometimes and cries when he thinks I can't hear him. Sometimes he'll jump at noises or shadows. He eats and dresses on his own now, but I still have to bathe him. I don't mind. He blames himself for you and Cas. I tell him, "Sacrifice is what makes us Winchesters." It makes him smile a little. One day, I was sitting in the library and reading. Adam came and found me, and curled up in my lap. I read to him, it's what you used to do for me and I loved it._

_Love, Sam._

* * *

Adam stares at Sam when he isn't watching. One morning, Sam was making breakfast shirtless. Adam admired Sam's strong arms and back. He liked how fit he was, and how deadly. When he turned around though, his smile was so bright, it was disarming. He set a plate of eggs and ham in front of Adam.

"Thanks.." Adam said quietly. Sam smiled and ruffled Adam's hair.

Later on, Adam found Sam reading in his favorite armchair. He crawled on to Sam's lap, laying his head against Sam's shoulder.

"Hi." he said quietly.

"Hi baby," Sam said. Adam smiled. He nuzzled Sam's neck. "Do you need something?"

"Can you give me a bath?" Adam asks. Sam sets his book down and picks Adam up, bridal style.

"Sure."

10 minutes later, Sam had the bath running while Adam was getting undressed. Sam added bubble bath and Adam got in. The resulting displacement sent water sloshing over the edge and on Sam's grey shirt.

"Ooops, I'm sorry." Adam said.

"It's fine."

"It got on your pants too." Adam said looking down at the wet stains near his brother's crotch.

"It's OK," Sam smiled, pulling off his shirt. Adam blushed and looked away. " Are you OK? You are acting different."

Adam nodded. "I'm fine." He stared blankly at the wall.

"Hey, look at me." Sam said. Adam reluctantly turned his head to stare in Sam's eyes.

* * *

_Dear Dean,_

_The night of the bath was when Adam told me he was in love with me. I was shocked at first. I mean, well, I've had very little experience with guys and I am by no means gay, but I can't explain it. When Adam told me he had thought about me...sexually...I couldn't say no._

* * *

Adam had ended his confession with a gentle kiss. Sam sat back on his heels.

"Come on." Sam said pulling Adam out of the bathtub. He dried him off and carried him to the bed they shared, laying him ceremoniously on it. Sam kissed Adam passionately, biting his lower lip and slipping his tongue in. Adam moaned into the kiss, arching his back, begging to be touched. Sam moved his large hands down Adam's body, grasping at his hips.

Sam pulled away to give Adam a chance to breathe. He stood up and unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall to the floor, along with his boxers. Adam took one look at the older man's member and blushed hard.

"Sam..is this going to hurt?" Adam asked.

"I'll try not to hurt you baby." Sam replied, crawling on top of him.

"O-OK..Please be gentle." he said. The older man stroked his face.

"I will baby." Sam kissed Adam's neck, gently nipping at his shoulder. He reached over and in a drawer was a condom and a small bottle of lube.

Adam's legs trembled a bit as Sam opened them wide. Sam put his hand on Adam's cheek, gently caressing it.

"You'll be OK." he said.

"I know, I'm scared."

"Don't be." Sam opened the bottle and squirted some on his fingers. He slid a finger into Adam who twitched at the burning sensation. He added another finger and started moving them slowly. Adam let out a breathy moan. He grabbed Sam's arm, pulling him closer to kiss him.

"Fuck me, Sam," Adam moaned. He removed his fingers to put on the condom. The younger man waited in anticipation while Sam slowly covered his cock in lubricant. "Now."

"Hold on, be patient." Sam laughed. He pulled Adam's hips over his own, and slowly pushed in.

"It hurts!" Adam said, digging his fingernails in Sam's arms.

"Wait, just wait. Shh.." Sam said, stroking Adam's hair. He placed a kiss on the younger man's nose, slowly thrusting his hips. Adam started moaning. "Harder?" he asked quietly in his ear. Adam nodded fervently.

"Sam, please." Adam breathed. Sam thrusted his hips faster into Adam, fucking him hard. "Oh God, Sam!"

"Does that feel good?" Sam asked. Adam nodded, reaching a hand out and wrapping it around his own cock, jerking off in time with Sam's thrusts.

"Fuck, harder Sam!" Adam moaned louder.

"Oh god Adam, I'm gonna come." Sam groaned. Adam couldn't speak as he came suddenly, clenching around Sam's cock and coating his chest in cum.

"Fuck...Adam." Sam moaned loudly, as he orgasms and collapsed on top of him.

* * *

_So we slept together. Right now he's sleeping after we took another shower. He looks really peaceful. We still miss you a lot Dean, and Cas too. Maybe we'll find away to get you out again. _

_Love, Sam._

* * *

"Sam? Come to bed." Adam said rolling to face him.

"Sure baby, hold on." Sam said. He put the letter in an envelope and sealed it, addressing it to Dean and added it to the stack. He stood up, turned off the desk lamp and crawled into bed with Adam, wrapping his arms around him tightly. He let Adam snuggle into his chest and get comfortable.

"I love you Sam." Adam said sleepily.

"I love you too Adam." Sam breathed, kissing Adam's hair.

* * *

**Fin.**

**This was not supposed to be slash...but it happened and I don't care. I like it. **


End file.
